poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
An Electrifying Rage!/Transcript
This is the transcript of An Electrifying Rage! in ''Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series''. (The episode begins) Clemont: Ash Ketchum: I never seen - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum(V.O.): An Electrifying Rage! Narrator: As our heroes - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hi I'm Ash Ketchum and this my partner pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. - - - - - - - - ???: Are you guys okay? Ash Ketchum: Who's there? (Sakura and her friends steps out of the shadows) Sakura Avalon: Hey, it's us. Li Showron: Hi, Ash. Meilin Rae: Hello there. Madison Taylor: It's me, Madison Taylor. Kero: Long time no see, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Sakura, Li, Melin, Madison and Kero! It's so good to see you guys again! Sakura Avalon: What happened out there? Ash Ketchum: It was Zapdos and it's looks mad. Pikachu: Pika. Kero: Zapdos huh? We did not see that coming. Li Showron: It attacked us too, but we don't know why. - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Zapdos! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: It's Zapdos! Sakura Avalon: I think is still mad at us. - - - - Bloom: Winx Enchantix! (Bloom transform into Enchantix form.) Davis Motomiya: Veemon try to stop Zapdos. Ken Ichijouji: You too Wormmon! (Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon) (Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon) Ash Ketchum: Talonflame I choose you! - - - - - - - (ExVeemon Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon.) - - - - - - - - - (Noibat began to evolve) Ash Ketchum: Noibat! Sakura Avalon: '''What's happening to Noibat? '''Li Showron: I think Noibat is... Madison Taylor: It is... Kero: Noibat is evolving! (Noibat evolves into Noivern) Takuya Kanbara: It's a Noivern! Madison Taylor: This I gotta see on video. - - Ash's Pokedex: Noivern, the Soundwave Pokemon. The ultrasonic waves Noivern releases from its ears are powerful enough to crush a boulder. - - - - - - - - - Sakura Avalon: Look at Noivern go! (Noivern learn to use Boomburst) Ash Ketchum: What move is that? Kero: Noivern learn to use Boomburst. Ash Ketchum: Boomburst? - - - - - - - - (Suddenly a Ferrothorn robot appears) - - Ash Ketchum: No, not Team Rocket and Emerl's enemies again! Rika Nonaka: Don't those guys ever give up? Inuyasha: Darn it! What are they up to this time? - - - - - - - - - Gaston Gourmand: Let's see if Zapdos will be a side dish. (laughs evilly) (Suddenly a massive thunderbolt appears out of nowhere) Kero: What the heck was that? Madison Taylor: A Thunderbolt attack but it's enormous! (A really loud roar appears in the dark clouds) Marcus Damon: Look! (Then it is revealed to be Zekrom) Marcus Damon: Is that Zekrom? (Zekrom roar) Li Showron: '''It is Zekrom! '''Ash Ketchum: Zekrom is here! Ken Ichijouji: What's it doing here? - - Paildramon: It's up to us to save Zapdos with the help of Zekrom! Davis & Ken: Do it, Paildramon! (Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon dragon mode) Sakura Avalon: Wow! Ash Ketchum: Amazing! Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: So guys how do I look? Kero: Wow, so cool! Meilin Rae: You look amazing! Madison Taylor: Awesome I gotta tape this video. Li Showron: (Surprised) You must Paildramon digivolve into a mega form. Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Yes, but I digivolved to the highest level: my mega form,Imperialdramon. I am stronger than any other digimon.My 'Mega Crusher' attack is virtually unstoppable. Davis Motomiya: '''Save Zapdos! '''Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Okay, let's do it! Jessie: I don't like to see their faces. Ash Ketchum: Noivern use Boomburst and Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Positron Laser! Bloom: Dragon Fury! Li Showron: Force known my plight release the light. Lightning! Sakura Avalon: Thunder card use electric power to zap on the villians. Thunder release and disspell. Marcus Damon: Zekrom, use Dragon Pusle now! Inuyasha: Backlash Wave! Sango: '''Hiraikotsu! (Noivern, Pikachu, Imperialdramon, Bloom, Li Showron, Sakura, Inuyasha, Sango and Zekrom fire their attacks hitting the Ferrothorn robot and explodes sending the villains into the sky) '''Team Rocket & Team Robot's Enemies: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Kero: Quick Ash save Zapdos from falling on the ground Ash Ketchum: Right Kero, Noivern used Acrobatic! (Noivern uses Acrobatic to free Zapdos and then it thanked Noivern for saving it's life) Bloom: Fairy Dust restore Zapdos' strength! (Bloom using Fairy Dust on Zapdos and restore his strength.) - (Hearing the heroes' words, Zapdos restores the clouds turning dark to blue skies) Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks, Zapdos! Your the best! '''Marcus Damon: And thank you for helping us out too, Zekrom. Sakura Avalon: We'll never forget you! (Zapdos and Zekrom leaves) Ash Ketchum: And your the best too, Noivern. Pikachu: Pika, pika! Agumon: Sora and Biyomon will be so proud of you. (Hawlucha and Noivern fist pump their claws) Ash Ketchum: Quick! Lets hurry up! Takato Matsuki: Let's go troops! Ash Ketchum: Come on! (The heroes runs off to find the others. Now we go to the villains having survive from the explosion of Team Rocket's machine and also falling off the gorge) Verminious Snaptrap: Ow... that hurts. Dr. Eggman: Zapdos got away. Orbot: So as Zekrom too, boss. Bird-Brain: Curses! Foiled again! Gaston Gourmand: This is the worst! (getting zapped by Zapdos) I hate that Legendary Electric-type Pokemon! - - - - (Now we go to the town) Man: You really helped us out. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I just hope he'll get feeling better soon. Man: '''Thank you very much. (The man goes back inside. Moments later, Sakura notices Ash feeling a bit sad) '''Sakura Avalon: What's the matter, Ash? Agumon: Yeah. Your Noibat evolved into Noivern and helped us calm Zapdos down. We thought you'd be happy. Ash Ketchum: Oh, it's not that, guys. I'm okay with that. It's just all this happened because I doubted Noibat's capabilities due to it being a baby hatched from an egg. I was so overprotective to it that I completely forgotten how much it has grown and matured. And even though it evolved, we only did it cause it decided to step in and help without Hawlucha and Talonflame. Takato Matsuki: So? Everybody has something that gives them an advantage. Marcus Damon: Yeah, Team Rocket may have all those cheap gadgets and gizmos to catch Pokémon. But there's one thing they don't have. Great friends like us and the ability to find their Pokémon's inner strength in battle. Emerl: It's how you use your advantage that matters, and you used Noivern for a good cause. Kero: They're right Ash you raised Noivern very well and we're so proud of you. Ash Ketchum: Thanks you guys. Emerl: Your welcome Ash. Ash Ketchum: (Stretches his arms) Kay guys, let's go find everyone. Ken Ichijouji: Okay. Let's get going. Serena: Hey, Ash! Jeri Katou: Rika! (She runs and hugs Rika) Rika Nonaka: What's wrong? Jeri Katou: Oh Rika, I thought I lost another friend. Rika Nonaka: Not a chance. Ash Ketchum: Serena,Clemont,Bonnie,everyone we want you to meet our new friends Sakura,Li,Madison,Meilin,and Kero they are the Cardcaptors. Serena: Nice to meet you. Clemont: Please to meet you. Bonnie: - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah. Take a look at this. (Everyone look up the tree to see Noivern eating a berry) Jeri Katou: '''Is that, Noivern? '''Clemont: Noivern? You mean that's your Noibat? Serena: Have must been evolving. Bonnie: Aw I want see it too. Madison Taylor: Don't worry I already caught on video tape. Bonnie: Really? Thank you. - (Noivern looks at Sora Takenouchi then swoops down and crashes into her) Serena: Sora! (But then we hear Sora laughing which reveals to be Noivern is licking her left cheek) Sora Takenouchi: (Laughing) Okay, stop it! Cut it out! (Continues laughing) Stop! That tickles, Noivern! Okay, I'm glad to see you too! Izzy Izumi: This is amazing you got your very first semi-pseudo legendary Pokemon. Bloom: First is Goodra and now Noivern you got two fully-evolved dragon-type Pokemon. - - - - - Marcus Damon: (Talks in his mind) Zekrom... I'm sure we'll see each other again, someday. Stella: Let's get the Festival party started. Narrator: The Zapdos festival has come to the closed, thanks to our heroes. Sakura and her friends the Cardcaptors has join our heroes' journey. On top of that, Paildramon mega digivolve into Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, Marcus encounters Zekrom and Noibat evolves into Noivern. (The episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:TMNTHedgehog5